nunca la olvidaremos
by yuuki-san09
Summary: que hubiera pasado si hana no se casa con bibi si no con momo?


HANA TO AKUMA

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hana no se casa con Bibí si no con Momo?

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que bibi y Hana se separaron prometiéndose reencontrar 3 años pero desafortunadamente no fue así. Ahora Hana es una chica de 24 años la cual ahora se encuentra viviendo es una pequeña casa junto con Ayame las cuales se encontraban de paseo…

Ayame= Hana como te ha ido con momo-san?... parece que muy pronto habrá boda!

Hana= no te voy a mentir Ayame-san! Momo-kun me propuso matrimonio!

Ayame= y cuál fue tu respuesta?!

Hana= por supuesto que acepte!

Ayame= y para cuando es la boda?!

Hana= la boda se realizara en una semana!

Ayame= me alegra que seas feliz Hana!

Hana= por cierto en 2 días momo ira a pedir mi mano! Y quiero que tu des tu aprobación!

Ayame= para mi será un honor!... en ese caso tenemos que salir de inmediato para llegar a tiempo! ["es una pena que Bibi no esté aquí"]

Por otro lado en el mundo de los demonios en una gran mansión se encontraban 3 personas discutiendo

Eleonor= bibi han pasado 10 años y no has querido regresar a la tierra! … es que acaso no quieres estar con Hana?!

Bibi= ella tiene que convivir con los humanos y tener una vida normal

Felton= estoy de acuerdo con bibi

Eleonor= (dándole un gran puñetazo) que has dicho Felton?!

Bibi= y por cierto que están haciendo aquí?... no ven que tengo mucho trabajo!

Toni= disculpe bibi-sama! Pero! Lucifer-sama está a…

Lucifer= hola bibi-san! … tiempo sin verte

Bibi= que es lo que quieres anciano?

Lucifer= vengo a decirte que puedes regresar a la tierra con tu humana

Bibi= no pienso regresar (mirada triste)

Lucifer= en ese caso es una orden que vayas a la tierra! y espero que logres impedir la boda de tu frágil humana!

Felton= mi Hana-chan se casara?!

Eleonor= (mirada asesina) tu Hana-chan?!

Bibi= que has dicho?!

Lucifer= lo que oíste

Toni= que piensa hacer bibi-sama?!

A lucifer le gustaba hacer sufrir a bibi por lo que veía con gracia su expresión al enterarse de la boda de Hana con un hombre que no fuera él..

Bibi= Toni!... prepara todo para regresar!

Toni= si bibi-sama! (Alegre)

Felton= (susurrando con Eleonor) parece que le afecto la noticia

Eleonor= así parece al fin reconoció lo que siente por ella

Lucifer= ustedes dos también irán… quiero que me reporten todo lo que hay en ese lugar

Felton= (inclinándose) si lucifer-sama

Hana se encontraba arreglándose ya que en la tarde momo iría a pedir su mano formalmente con Ayame la cual la ha cuidado desde hace 10 años mientras que en las colinas volvió a aparecer la mansión con aspecto occidental en donde se encontraba un grupo de demonios

Felton= nunca imagine que regresaría a este mundo!

Eleonor= sé que han pasado solo 10 años pero estar aquí me da nostalgia

Bibi= tono prepara el carruaje iremos por Hana a la casa de Ayame!

Toni= si!

Felton= nosotros también queremos ir!

Bibi= iré yo solo

Felton= vamos bibi no seas cruel con nosotros también queremos verla

Bibi= (molesto) está bien!

Momo y su hermana ya habían llegado a la casa de Ayame en donde se estaba realizando el compromiso por lo que todos estaban muy felices ya que también llegaron sus amigos y algunos conocidos pero no tenían previsto la llegada de algunos demonios…

Tsubaki= esper0 que la hagas feliz momo-kun

Momo= te aseguro que así será (abrazando a Hana la cual estaba algo sonrojada y viendo su anillo

Ren= solo faltan 3 días para que seas la señora Tanizaki!

Ayame= salud por la futura pareja!

Todos= salu….

Todos se quedaron callados al observar a bibi y a los demás en la entrada

Sirvienta= disculpe Ayame-sama pero estas personas insisten en ver a Hana-sama

Ayame= descuida puedes retirarte

Sirvienta= si

Felton= Hana-chan! No te cases!

Hana= disculpa quién eres?

Felton= (soltándola) eh? Que estás diciendo?

Hana= quienes son ustedes?

Bibi= no sigas haciéndote la tonta y vámonos de una vez (agarrando su mano)

Hana= (empujándolo) suélteme! Ni siquiera lo conozco! Yo estoy comprometida!

Al oír esto bibí sintió que algo se rompía por dentro pero intento agarrar de nuevo a Hana pero lo detuvo ayame antes de que pasara otra cosa…..

Ayame= por favor bibí-sama acompáñeme al patio…. También ustedes (refiriéndose a felton y Eleonor)

Por otro lado bibí observaba como Hana era abrazada por un hombre mientras que ella le sonreía; estaban en el patio en donde ayame le explico del porque el comportamiento de Hana….

Ayame= verán hace 9 años Hana sufrió un accidente mientras estuvo de vacaciones en la casa de tsubaki por lo que estuvo un mes inconsciente pero cuando despertó no recordaba nada….

Eleonor= te refieres de que se olvidó de nosotros?!

Ayame= así es… ella no recuerda a ver vivido en la mansión y también que estaba enamorada de bibí-sama

Felton= eso explica lo que paso hace rato cuando la abrace

Ayame= yo trate de que recordara pero fue imposible…. Con el transcurso del tiempo Hana empezó a tener interés en uno de sus amigos por lo que en varias ocasiones trate de separarlos ya que se habían cumplido los 3 años pero como nunca llegaron al final cedi a esa relación la cual se volvió tan fuerte que ha llegado hasta este punto…

Felton= por casualidad ese chico es tanizaki momo?

Ayame= así es! Él ha estado con Hana todo este tiempo

Eleonor= ahora que bibí?

Pero él no estaba ya que se fue tras Hana para llevarla a la mansión y hacer que recuperara la memoria

Felton= eh?! En donde esta?!

KYAAAAAAAA!

Ayame= que fue ese grito?!

Eleonor= Hana!... De seguro ese bibí hizo algo!

Los tres corrieron para encontrarse con chico tirado y a su alrededor personas tratando de levantarlo

Felton= que paso aquí?!

Momo= tu amigo me golpeo y se llevó a mi prometida! Eso es lo que paso!

Por otro lado bibí se encontraba en el carruaje observando a Hana mientras que ella observaba por la ventanilla provocando un gran silencio

Bibí= cuanto tiempo vas a estar así?!

Hana= hasta que me deje ir!... Además yo no lo conozco!

Bibí= no permitiré que te alejes de mí!

Hana= déjeme ir por favor! Tengo que regresar con momo!

Bibí= (sorprendido) así que es ese chiquillo…. No me queda más que encerrarte hasta que te olvides de el!

Mientras tanto felton y Eleonor le contaban todo lo que ocurrió a momo el cual no lo podía creer ya que pensó que había sido solo un sueño

Momo= ya veo…. Entonces no tengo oportunidad contra el

Ayame= momo-kun ten por seguro que bibí-sama la hará feliz

Momo= tienes razón!... me podrían llevar con ella para despedirme?

Tsubaki= te vas a rendir tan rápido?!... Hana te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir

Ren= tsubaki tiene razón!... no puedes rendirte nosotros te ayudaremos a que recuperes a Hana!

Momo= gracias chicos pero ustedes no entenderían lo que pasa

El carruaje al final había llegado a la mansión en donde fueron recibidos por Toni

Toni= bienvenida Hana-sa…..

Hana= suéltame! No me toque!

Toni= que ocurre bibí-sama?

Bibí= (cargando a Hana) la llevare a su habitación y por ningún motivo la dejes salir!

Toni= (con una gota en la cabeza) si…. Bibí-sama

Hana= a donde me lleva?!

Bibí= eres muy ruidosa…. Te encerrare para que no te vayas con ese mocoso!


End file.
